Bane
Bane is an international terrorist, blank slate, and renowned Big Guy known for his complicated plans. He is sought after by the Agency and CIA, who would consider capturing Bane to be a notable feather in his cap. For one reason or another, nobody cared who he was until he put on the mask. He is portrayed by English actor Tom Hardy. Biography Bane was born in The Darkness, similarly to Talia al Ghul, and he grew up with many brothers (all of whom were later on board for his terrorist plans). He claims to have been molded by it, and not to have seen the light until he was already a man, at which point it was blinding. Surprisingly, getting caught was part of his plan. He also enjoyed dangling on a rope from a plane thousands of feet up in the air for hundreds of miles; on at least one occasion he was able to do so while holding on to another man for the duration of the trip. Bane was known for being able to formulate and execute complicated plans. Although his career as a terrorist before his "capture" by CIA is not explained, it was notable for complex plans that would have no chance of success it if was anyone but Bane. Bane was able to team up with the slimy John Daggett (who apparently had no reservations about the team-up and believed that he could dictate to Bane), convince a burglar to steal Wayne's fingerprints, use them to bankrupt Wayne (whose identity he already knows), and manipulate him into building a nuclear device. Bane then planned to attack Gotham City via some set pieces, release the prison population, an unleash chaos on Gotham. This was not enough for Bane, who also planned to destroy the city anyway (hence the nuclear device). Unfortunately, for Bane, this was exactly the amount of time needed by Bruce Wayne to recover, travel to Gotham with no ID or technology, and defeat Bane. Also Known As * The Mercenary * The Masketta Man * A Big Guy * Wiseguy * Icehead * Daleek Auv Shad Ohs *Heertuful Filrawzal Gulzdestinee Expanded Universe described, for you, by a policeman shortly after his introduction at Gotham City. Detective Comics vol.1 #664]] Of all the characters involved with the Plane Scene, Bane makes the most appearances in the Post-Credit Scenes. These include multiple confrontations, occasionally violent, with an unknown man wearing a bat suit. The identity and purpose of this man is unknown, with multiple theories claiming him to be an easter egg, overly subtle product placement or an intentionally mysterious character set up for a sequel. After Bravo Nolan's Plane Scene was released to critical and commercial acclaim, entertainment corporation DC Comics released a host of media and merchandise centered around two newly created characters named 'Bane' and 'Batman'. The DC Comics character Bane featured a mask and appeared to be a big guy like Nolan's Bane, while the character 'Batman' wore a suit similar to the mysterious man in the Plane Scene post-credits cutscene. DC Comics have so far declined to comment on speculation of plagiarism, but it is widely believed to be an attempt to capitalize on the success of Nolan's film. References Category:LoS members Category:Big guys Category:People